


Los vídeos del Amo

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble 5: Recuperación [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drabble Collection, Drabble5: Recovery, Drabble5: Recuperación, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscarriage, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Post Mpreg, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:45:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Quiero ver los vídeos.<br/>El Doctor respiró hondo y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Durante años, la nave del Amo había grabado todo lo que sucedía a bordo. Todo lo que el Señor del Tiempo le había hecho a Jack.<br/>—No, no quieres verlos.<br/>—Quiero verlos, Doctor.<br/>—¿Y para qué, Ianto? No podrías soportarlo, no podrías… te aseguro que no podrías. Yo mismo no puedo…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los vídeos del Amo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Master's videos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275458) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject)



> Nota: estas series están compuestas por todos los fragmentos que he escrito pero nunca han formado parte de ninguna historia y también algunos que al final acabaron dando lugar a una historia completa. Los he dividido en ocho etapas, según mi propio “universo”: Principio, Valiant, Entre amos, Dos años perdidos, Recuperación, Giro del destino, Vida en familia y Futuro. No hay orden dentro de cada etapa. Algunos son divertidos, otros son absurdos y otros, entrañables. Algunos son horribles y crueles. Pero creo que Jack y Ianto merecen que todo se publique. Todas mis otras historias también se ajustan a estas etapas. Por el momento. Torchwood no acabará nunca.

El Doctor miró a Ianto de reojo y siguió manipulando los controles. 

—Hay una perturbación en la zona 25-8c… Puede que no sea nada, pero de todas formas… Tal vez deberíamos ir, siempre podríamos ir al festival gastronómico de Alfa-Ainea. Cinco planetas compiten por ganar el premio al mejor menú de cincuenta y dos platos. Es algo digno de conocer…

Ianto no dijo nada, se limitó a esperar a que su anfitrión dejara de divagar. Al cabo de un instante, el Doctor dejó sus mandos y lo miró. El joven tenía las manos hundidas en los bolsillos y miraba al suelo.

—¿Ianto Jones? —preguntó el Doctor—. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

Ianto levantó la vista.

—Quiero ver los vídeos.

El Doctor respiró hondo y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Durante años, la nave del Amo había grabado todo lo que sucedía a bordo. Todo lo que el Señor del Tiempo le había hecho a Jack.

—No, no quieres verlos.

—Quiero verlos, Doctor.

—¿Y para qué, Ianto? No podrías soportarlo, no podrías… te aseguro que no podrías. Yo mismo no puedo…

El Doctor se pasó una mano por el pelo con un gesto de desesperación y Ianto pareció flaquear por un momento.

—Pero… tengo que saber qué le hizo, porque… porque a veces no sé cómo hablarle, cómo tocarlo, sin disparar un recuerdo horrible que lo deje temblando en un rincón, con los ojos llenos de terror y esos dolores fantasma… 

—Te entiendo… Pero lo que hay en esos vídeos te dejaría en ese mismo estado. 

Ianto sintió ganas de llorar. Cuando el Doctor fue a buscarlo en pleno Cardiff con su TARDIS para llevarlo junto a Jack y ayudarlo a recuperarse, el joven entendió que le esperaban tiempos duros, pero aceptó. Aceptó lleno de fuerza y orgullo, lleno de esperanza. Había añorado a Jack durante demasiado tiempo y estaba convencido de que su amor podría con todo. Ahora, pasadas unas semanas, ya no estaba seguro de nada, tan solo de que amaba al Capitán, pero no sabía si eso era suficiente.

—Empiezo a pensar que nunca lograremos dejar esto atrás —dijo en voz baja. 

—¡Lo haremos! Los tres, lo haremos. Deja pasar el tiempo, Ianto. Sigue junto a él. Jack superará esto porque… simplemente porque es Jack Harkness y no hay nadie más fuerte que él. Y porque ahora te tiene a ti.


End file.
